Issue 69
Issue 69 is the sixty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 12: Life Among Them. It was originally published on January 27, 2010. Plot Synopsis Rick has made Abraham promise to shoot Aaron and Eric if they display any suspicious behavior. Abraham accepts his plan and Rick gets back into the car. Andrea wonders why he's so strict about allowing new people into their group. Rick wonders the same, and Andrea thinks that makes him a good leader. At night, Abraham says Aaron is a good man, and that there's nothing to worry about. Rick wants to believe it, but the incident with The Governor is making him extremely prudent. In the morning, the group loads their truck with more supplies. Carl is happy about the Twinkies that they have found. Rick says that there might be more of them in the Safe-Zone. Andrea says they're getting close. Rick asks why they suddenly stopped, and Aaron responds it's safer to go around, so people could take a peek. They look down from the bridge they're on and see the road is filled with zombies. Rick asks if the place is secured, and Aaron tells him there's nothing to worry about. A flare is fired into the sky, and Aaron says the supply runners might be in trouble. Aaron asks if Eric saw the flare, and he did. They're about to pick the runners up, and Rick says he doesn't want to let them out of his sight. Eric stays with others, and Rick, Aaron, and Abraham are going to get the survivors with their truck. The downtown is filled with zombies, and Aaron tells them the stop has to be quick so they don't get too swarmed. Aaron recognizes two of the runners, Heath and Scott, and Scott is lying on the ground, incapacitated. Aaron runs to them, and asks what had happened. Heath informs him that Scott missed a jump and landed very badly on his leg. Heath asks who the new people are and Aaron introduces them. Rick asks what kind of chance Scott has if his leg is infected. Heath says Rick has Alexander Davidson written all over him. Aaron tells Rick to ignore him and says they have three doctors in their community, one of which is a surgeon. Zombies begin to approach them, and Abraham tells everybody to help Scott into the van. Aaron tells Abraham and Heath to drive motorcycles and he, Scott, and Rick will be in the van. Zombies are reaching the truck until a little squad, led by man named Tobin, shoot the zombies. Heath is happy to see them. In the van, Aaron tries to convince Rick that they're good people. Tobin tells his squad to follow the others. They manage to escape. Carl is wondering what is taking so long for them to come back. Andrea says it's been almost two hours and not to worry right when they return. Abraham informs Andrea about Scott's leg and that the choice of joining these people has long passed, and Eric promises to Heath to let everybody know about his leg. Everyone begins to leave, and Aaron informs them it will be only an hour. They finally arrive to the Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, and Aaron tells Rick he has made it. Everyone, especially Carl, is excited about it. Carl asks his Dad if he sees what's in there. Rick has a satisfied grin on his face. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Scott *Tobin *Bruce *Buttons *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Heath. *First appearance of Scott. *First appearance of Tobin. *First appearance of Bruce. *First mention of Alexander Davidson. *This is one of the few issues to not feature any living characters or zombies on the cover. Goofs/Errors *Even though Rick had his right hand amputated by The Governor in Issue 28, he is seen with both of his hands when he's talking with Abraham about the Alexandria Safe-Zone. External Links *The Walking Dead #69 Review Rick and his friends hope for salvation in Washington, IGN, Jesse Schedeen, (January 27, 2010). ru:Выпуск 69 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise